


Memories

by Sharkboy1995



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Based on a song, Car Accidents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkboy1995/pseuds/Sharkboy1995
Summary: Yaku wakes up on the cold pavement wondering what happened.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kuroyaku fic. I hope you like it :)

The night sky was the first thing that Yaku saw when he opened his eyes, followed by the dull flashing of red and blue lights. He felt the slickness of the wet road underneath his palm as he tried to move, getting a sharp pain that shot up from the tip of his finger to his neck. The feeling of a firm hand moving to his arm was followed by the sight of a man crouching down beside him. An expression of worry and relief was on the man’s face as his lips moved to talk, but Yaku couldn’t hear his words through the high-pitched sound continuously ringing through his head. Instead of trying to focus on the man, Yaku looked back up to the night sky. It was dusted with small specks of light and the full moon shone brightly behind a thin cloud. He didn’t remember the sky turning from dusk to night.

His last memory was staring out the window of the car, the yellow-orange light from the sunset casting a shadow on the land at the side of the road. The song playing on the radio seemed to match the mood of the two in the car, playing a sad piano ballad filled with soft voices. Yaku looked over to the black-haired man in the driver’s seat wondering who would break the silence first. It had been a while since they had that big of a fight. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Kuroo’s jaw seemed tense as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. His brown eyes darted quickly over to the passenger seat and back to the road.

“I haven’t really heard any objections from you,” Yaku said, clenching his fists, turning his attention back to the scenery outside of the car. “Maybe it would be better if we just ended things now.”

Everything after that seemed blank. Trying to figure out what happened between then and now made his head ache even more. Tired of holding his head still, he decided to turn to the side. He saw the red and blue lights flickering more brightly allowing him to make out the image of a car about 20 feet away from him. The car looked black with the front and driver’s side severely damaged. The longer he looked at the car, the more something about it started to look familiar. 

The realization hit him as he saw the long figure lying next to the driver’s side of the car. Two women were on either side of him as they tried to assess his wounds and give him CPR, but as the one closest to him shifted, he could see the other man’s face. The black hair was pushed away from his face and he could see red dripping down onto the pavement. The ringing in Yaku’s ears grew more intense as the pounding of his heartbeat mixed into the high pitch. He tried to get up and go over to Kuroo, praying that he was okay. Those firm hands of the paramedic came back to hold him down, trying to make him stay in place. Kuroo had to be okay, he just had to, Yaku thought. He struggled against the paramedic, trying anything he could to go to his boyfriend, but he was met with a new pain in his leg, making it hard to move. He didn’t want those to be the last words he said to Kuroo. He wanted him to know that he was sorry, and that he still wanted to be together. 

It seemed like hours had passed when the paramedic stopped doing CPR. The hope that Yaku had disappeared as the other woman pulled out a white cloth, placing it over the man’s body. He sunk down against the hands that were holding on to him, slowly being placed back down onto his back on the pavement. The pounding in his head stopped as he looked back up at the sky. His cheek felt warm as a tear slid down his face. There was still so much that he wanted to tell him.


End file.
